


Haunting

by flaked



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bad Ending, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, siblings bonding, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaked/pseuds/flaked
Summary: Mari meets Omori in the afterlife. Ghostly shenanigans ensue. Takes place after the bad ending.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ill add another chapter today since this is rly short

You remember feeling nauseated every time you looked down from a certain height. You can’t feel it’s affect anymore.

_Do you want to jump?_

You suppose that is a good thing, considering what you’re about to do. 

_Fuck it._

You jump.

\--

You wake up in white space. No shadow dares to cast itself on you. White taunts you all around.

You can’t feel pain anymore.

You try to look around. There’s…

There’s nothing.

No sketchbook, no picnic, no laptop, no tissue box, no door-

This-This isn’t white space. Your plan failed. 

Your friends aren’t here.

You resist punching yourself in the face, then and there.

\--

You’ve quickly discovered that this place is very much boring. 

Walking through the vast expanse of _white_ , while having no sense of direction whatsoever, is boring.

You like to entertain yourself with imagining Sunny’s reaction to this whole ordeal. He’d have probably panicked his ass off. If he was here, of course. That coward.

You allow yourself a small snicker. You feel HAPPY.

\--

You don’t know how long you’ve been walking through this space. It feels like it’s been forever. It feels like it’s only been a few seconds. Although, what you do know is that you are frustrated.

You see a small black dot in the distance, and it halts you on your feet. You suddenly feel an intense yearning for your friends. It makes your heart skip a beat.  
You’re curious as to why this figure in the distance had triggered that. You’re also very wary of the dangers that following it may reveal.

Your curiosity wins over common logic.

You set your goal as to reach it. You feel NEUTRAL. 

\--

Certain features of this mysterious figure start to become clearer and clearer as you walk closer. Black, silky hair dances through invisible wind. A white night dress twirls around its owner’s legs, revealing high knee socks on each leg with two, pointy triangles at their ends, reaching their owner’s knees. A cat stares at you through these socks, and you are reminded of Mewo. You miss her.

Your final steps to the figure feel very light, as if you’re walking on air. The figure itself holds an otherworldly vibe to it. It feel safe, and warm, and very much welcoming. Her warm smile doesn’t disapprove the fact.

A familiar piano chore starts playing from no visible source all around.

You feel like you don’t belong here. _You_ don’t belong here.

“Sunny-’’

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari POV

“Sunny, you’re finally-“

All words leave your body as you see the thing that is wearing your brother’s face- Sunny’s face-

Why did you even think a black dot in the distance would turn out to be your brother?

Sunny might’ve been quiet, but he’s all warm smiles, warm gestures, warm _all-_

This thing feels devoid. Cold. 

Nothing cold deserves warmth.

You look at it with distaste.

“Just what the hell are you?” You force the words out of your mouth before you say anything worse.

It glares at you, but in a way that makes it feel as if it couldn’t care less about what you say either way. The emotions showcasing on your face don’t seem to bother it, and you think it won’t care either about the next set of words coming out of your mouth.

Good. It should be expecting a _mouthful._

“I’m Omori.”

You look at its face another time. It’s just how you remembered Sunny last you were alive. Round face, short hair, same bland black tank top covering his short torso. But this wasn’t him. This wasn’t Sunny.

Omori. 

The name seemed very familiar. 

“Omori.” You repeat.

“Yup.”

“Well then.” You force yourself a few meters away from it. You also force the piano music that you thought would give a calming energy to stop. This thing doesn’t deserve music. How dare it come here wearing Sunny’s face? Come here mocking you? 

Might as well try and see why before you give it a taste of your hate. Maybe it might know where Sunny is now. Maybe not.

You look back into the endless void, trying to organize your thoughts. The white void turns with them, like tides, changing from white to gray to yellow and continuing to another random color. The colors turn, mix and smudge together to create a new environment. A bed starts to appear, then a desk, then a closet, and then another bed.

You find yourself in yours and Sunny’s room.

Omori is still standing in front of you, albeit now next to the head of Sunny’s old bed. As soon as you realize that, you glare at it harshly until it gets the message and moves to sit on the floor. Good. You don’t think you’ll be able to control yourself from attacking it if you even saw it consider his bed as a resting spot.

You choose to rest at your personalized desk. The cushion of the desk chair is still as comfortable as you remember it, and Mewo’s thin scratches are still evident on it. 

You start the interrogation easily enough, now that you feel somewhat safer than before.

“So. Omori.” It blinks it’s eyes at you slowly, as if it were a robot. “What brings you to a safe haven created, if it’s not obvious yet, for Sunny?” 

It looks at you quizzically, then shrugs casually. As if you haven’t been waiting your entire ghost life to see him, to _apologize-_

Calm down.

“That’s ok.” _It’s not okay_. You breathe. “Do you even know where he is?”

Omori starts to tilt it’s chin upwards, as if wanting to nod, but then stops in it’s tracks. It rather decides to shake it’s head sideways. 

You know that little shit is hiding something.

“Listen.” You muster up your most intimidating voice. “I’m not here to play any fuc- _any games_.”

It smirks at you, taking enjoyment in the way you’re struggling. The fire inside you roars.

You didn’t wait what felt like _fucking centuries_ just for SOMETHING to come and DESTROY what little composure you had tried to save for _Sunny_.

“Omori...” You plead. You don’t know why you’re pleading to something that’s taking the shape of your 12 years old brother. But you’re kind of desperate. Desperate to see him. A lot of things between you both have been left unsaid.

Omori only gives you a tight lipped smile in return, hands mimicking a pull tab at it zips it’s mouth closed.

The fire overtakes you.

You find your hand slamming on desk with no warning. 

You’re breathing heavily, very much acting like those anger issued dads they show on reality shows. You also hear a crash.

The little photo of you and Sunny sits on the floor surrounded by glass shards. The sight makes your heart give a sad squeeze. It also cools the adrenaline rushing in your blood.

You sigh, a very long and troubled sigh.

_Just what are you supposed to do with Omori?_

You seek a glance at it, seeing it as indifferent as it were before. You are still angry, yeah, but you’re very much sad, and troubled, and annoyed, and- - it’s all a mix and match of emotions!! You admit it is very overwhelming.

“Omori,” You start. “You know Sunny, yeah?” 

It nods.

“I need to find him.” You voice, tiredly. You’re tired. That’s what it is. You’re tired from thinking, and searching, and thinking, and thinking, and thinking.

“Please?” You plead, again. You just need to find him. You very much need to find him. “I’ll do anything.”

Omori stays the same, impassive and aloof, but a small twinkle in it's eyes shows itself momentarily, then disappears as quickly as it appeared. It does not escape your sight, though. 

You know you have him in your grasp.

“Please.” You try, doing a complete turn on your tone. From grating and angry to the calm and soothing tone you use to convince your parents easily. It is an easy task, having practiced it a lot with your friends and parents, and it seems to affect Omori. Greatly.

Omori’s emotions seem to have been affected deeply, to the point where it showed on it’s face. It’s mouth opened slightly, as if it were confused, but the rest of it’s face showed hints of distraught. Pain.

Omori quickly returns to it’s neutral face, as if nothing happened. But this time, it seemed surer of itself.

“I need-” It starts. Inhales. “I need to find my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the lack of updates, i got caught up in a school project. take this 1000 words chapter as an apology  
> hope u enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> if u havent noticed already, i like ghost aus


End file.
